


Judas Kiss

by XWingAce



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingAce/pseuds/XWingAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline:Sometime before "Boomtown", but no particular spoilers.<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, the characters are owned by the BBC, obviously.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Judas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline:Sometime before "Boomtown", but no particular spoilers.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, the characters are owned by the BBC, obviously.

Timeline:Sometime before "Boomtown", but no particular spoilers.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, the characters are owned by the BBC, obviously.

Please comment on this, and not just to gush, but really tell me what you think. I've never written fic in this fandom, and I want to know what I'm doing right or wrong. You can leave a review, email me a xwingace(at)fanfix(dot)zzn(dot)com, or head over my my journal(see author info)and comment there. Oh, and this fic contains mild slash, so be warned.

Enjoy,  
XWingAce.

_Judas Kiss_

The shouting could be heard from seemingly miles away. Even though the words themselves were unintelligible, both Jack's and the Doctor's distinctive accents clearly rang throughout the TARDIS.

Right now, it was Jack's turn in the argument. It was so heated that apparently neither of the others had noticed her arrival. Rose paused in the doorway to the control room to catch her breath. It seemed it was up to her again to make these two behave.

Then her heart just about stopped.

Right in the middle of Jack's tirade, the Doctor had grabbed the other's lapels and drawn him close, into a kiss. Jack struggled for an instant, but then relented, melting into the embrace.

No...

Never...

No...

She turned and ran, as far away as the TARDIS would let her.

She was in some sort of kitchen, crying, trying to sort herself out. Jack chose that moment to walk in on her. She slapped him, as hard as she could manage.

"What the f..." He sounded shocked at first, but he caught on quick enough. "Ah. Y'know, technically you should be slapping the D..."

He got another slap for his trouble.

"Well, I guess I did deserve that one." He rubbed his cheek where Rose's hand had hit home. She was still too confused to say anything to him, so there was a long, awkward silence. "Look, Rose..."

"Go away. Just... go."

Jack left.

How much later was it? She didn't know.

Someone was in the doorway. Or at least, the silence around her seemed to have that extra component of someone being very still.  
She ignored it.

An arm, clad in leather, hovered over her, tentatively touching her shoulder. She turned to face the person the arm belonged to, pummeling his chest with both her fist, shouting incoherently.

The Doctor took the abuse for about half a minute. Then he caught her in his arms, holding her against her struggles, rocking her like a baby, constantly murmuring: "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Rose." He kissed her, a gentle kiss, on the top of her head. Still he was rocking her, waiting for her to calm down.

It took a long time. Rose rested her head against the Doctor's chest, listening to the odd rhubadub-dub of his hearts. When she finally looked up to him, the Doctor tried to say something, but the only sound that would come out was some sort of desparate squeaking.

He hadn't meant it like that. He was trying to apologise. But how could you apologise for something like that?

He looked utterly miserable. Rose felt sorry for him. This wasn't worth it for either of them. She smiled, and even if the effect was slightly spoiled by her running make-up and the tears still in the corners of her eyes, it was good enough to also brighten the Doctor's face.

"Shall we dance?"

The grin that appeared now on the Doctor's face made all the darkness of the moment lift. Out of nowhere, the tones of 'In the Mood' sounded.

Rose and the Doctor swung around each other.

All was forgiven?


End file.
